Black Lake Confessions
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Drarry- Oneshot. Harry and his friends, including Draco are sent to make sure the underwater dome they created is inhabitable, in case of another Hogwarts emergency they would hide all the students in the Black Lake Dome.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1135

Title: Black Lake Confession

Note: UnderwaterAU. Possible to turn into MC- Comments welcome. Also, one quote not original- was taken from a Facebook Meme.

Beta: DobbyRocksSocks

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Billywig - write about an underwater utopia

Ollivanders: Kelpie hair: Write about the mermaids in the Black Lake.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 6: Religious Education: Baptism- Task #2 - Write a fic set on/in/near water

Yearly:

Prompt 484 [Setting] Black Lake

Word 149 [Word] Slippery

* * *

The golden trio were the first ones to be allowed in the Black Lake dome. It had been created shortly after the war, in case another Wizarding war broke out, they would have it as a safe haven beneath the lake.

The project was a secret to most of the students and teachers alike, but headmistress McGonagall had assigned the three prior students to the project. They needed to work with Draco Malfoy as well, since his advanced knowledge of Potions was helpful.

Harry had the sea green Gillyweed in his hand, and a shudder ran through him. The taste had been disgusting during the Triwizard Championship, and he didn't expect it to be much better this time.

"Potter, we can use the _bubble head charm_," Malfoy said, looking at his disgust.

"Oh, of course," Harry replied looking sheepish.

"Still no sense," Hermione replied, smiling at Malfoy. He laughed, and Harry was jealous that the two had become friends. Ron was on his own mission, he just wanted to get into the dome. He was so excited to see how their project turned out that he wasn't fazed by the appearance of Hermione flirting with Draco, or Harry's jealous glares.

He had no idea that he was seeing something that couldn't be there; what he saw as flirting was merely friendly banter. Hermione had long since suspected that Draco was gay. Harry had forbidden her telling anyone, especially Draco, about his own sexuality.

"Okay, would you two stop that," Harry muttered.

"Harry, jealousy isn't pretty on you," Hermione said and he blushed. Harry had told Hermione he was gay, but insisted he didn't tell Malfoy, especially since he had the biggest crush on the prat. Once Harry admitted his feelings it was a slippery slope he couldn't come back from.

Harry was walking around the Oxygen dome, having dismissed the bubble charm and was checking their handy work. There were some rust coloured bolts, but they were merely decorative. It was to make it look authentic.

He stood in the makeshift classroom and stared out into the lake, his eyes drifting over the sea green plants. The classroom was set up similar to the potions classrooms, and it sent a shot of nostalgia through him. Harry couldn't help but sigh as he thought back to the years he could use the war as an excuse to watch Malfoy everywhere he went.

His crush had developed over the years of watching him. It had been clear when he saved Malfoy from the fire in the Room Of Requirement. Feeling Malfoy holding onto him as he rushed his broomstick through the air had given him a different rush he wasn't used to.

* * *

"Wait, does Potter have feelings for you?" Draco asked later when he and Hermione were alone in the main section of the dome. It was the largest section, and if ever necessary, would be used as the Great Hall. They could watch the mermaids swimming around just outside.

"No," she admitted easily.

"Then what…" Draco started.

"You really haven't noticed?" Hermione said grinning. One way of getting around telling Draco was if he figured it out himself.

"He isn't... is he gay?" Draco asked,and Hermione could see a hopeful look in his grey eyes.

"I didn't tell you," she said.

"Of course not, I figured it out myself," Draco said with a grin.

"I knew you were as well, but he made me promise," Hermione said with a sigh.

"You knew?" Draco asked surprised.

"Of course, after the incident with the hot pink dress and heels on Halloween, there was no doubt in my mind," she said with a grin.

Draco blushed, remembering being dared to cross-dress for the office Halloween party. He'd been mistaken for a real woman and ended up making out with Kingsley Shacklebolt- which of course made quite the scandal when Kingsley realised it was actually Draco.

They'd both claimed too much alcohol had been to blame.

"Why? Because I can pull off hot pink?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No, because you were making out with _our boss,_" Hermione replied. "The pink actually suits you."

"Awww thanks," Draco said. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked away to hide his face, and looked out of the glass dome into the underwater utopia they were surrounded by.

"This place is beautiful," Hermione said. She looked up at the roof of the dome, that held the same enchantments as the great hall.

"It really is," Draco replied.

"The perfect place for a confession," Hermione added, sneakily smirking at him.

* * *

He spotted Harry on the floor of the Potions class, his eyes watching the fish and creatures in the sea green kelp.

"Harry," Draco said softly, drawing his attention from the world outside.

"You called me Harry," Harry said, looking confused. Draco couldn't help but let out a snort in response.

"What else should I call you? Baby?" Draco said, knowing he was pushing it, but he couldn't help but wonder if Hermione was exaggerating about Harry's feelings for him.

Harry went crimson. "Hermione told you," he said.

"No, she didn't tell me anything, I figured it out myself," Draco replied.

"Aren't you a smart cookie?" Harry responded. Draco couldn't help the colour on his cheeks, he knew that Harry was mocking him, but something about the connotation of the words made it feel less like an insult, and more like flirting.

"You're such an idiot," Draco said suddenly. "I am _gay_, Harry."

It was clear Harry had not expected this turn of events, and he seemed to want to change the subject, even though Draco was trying to tell Harry how he felt.

"What's your favourite colour, Draco?" he asked, and Draco noticed the way his first name sounded on Harry's lips, like a caress.

"Green," Draco replied, getting lost in those emerald green eyes he loved so much.

He was puzzled that the response seemed to annoy the Gryffindor until Harry responded.

"Your obsession with your house is just ridiculous," Harry replied.

"Merlin, Potter, _it's the colour of your eyes_," Draco said, rolling his own grey eyes at the response.

Now Harry was blushing furiously, and didn't say another word. "Look at me," Draco added as he saw Harry's eyes looking down. When Harry didn't respond, he held out one pale hand, tilting his chin up to meet Harry's eyes.

"I like you too," Draco said.

"You do? But Hermione…" he started.

"I'm 100% gay, not even a little bit interested in her romantically," Draco said again.

"Oh, I'm gay too," he finally admitted.

"I know," Draco said with a smirk.

"So, um, I actually wouldn't mind baby," Harry muttered, so softly Draco almost didn't hear him.

"Baby," Draco said, pulling Harry in closer and kissing him.


End file.
